Hide and Seek
by Hetaliabecauseynot
Summary: Alfred knew be often overreacted to the horror movies. Jumping at the slightest sounds or motion at the corner of his eye. But this time it was real. He knew it was you don't just hallucinate a little girl looking at you through the window. Let's alone one who likes to talk. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND POSSOBLY POSSESSED NATIONS :) (and ooc canada)
1. chapter 1

**AN: If you haven't heard the song Hide and seek (I have actually also seen it called the creepy anime song or whatever) then you may want to watch it. It was the inspiration for this fanfiction. I also write like crap. Don't fav, follow, or review unless you want to!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and probably never will :(**

 **Enjoy!**

- **-Summary--**

 **Alfred knew be often overreacted to the horror movies. Jumping at the slightest sounds or motion at the corner of his eye. But this time it was real. He knew it was you don't just hallucinate a little girl looking at you through the window for a half hour straight**

Chapter One

Alfred sat down at his table after returning to my house from a world meeting with McDonald's. He was gonna ask Japan if he had any more super freaky horror movies for him to watch but hadn't gotten the chance. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave so America would just have to settle for normal shows.

"Dude it's really late!" He yawned, "Whose idea was it to have such a long world meeting?" Whatever. I didn't matter. Some coffee would fix up the problem. It was so lame to go to bed early. And the hero was never lame! Alfred chuckled to himself. As he threw out the trash from his meal he heard a noise. Well more like a voice, except it was very high pitched. More so then a normal child's. The voice alone sent a chill down his spine but he ignored it. It was probably a neighbor messing about or something.

He continued to make his way to his bedroom through the vast mansion to hear it again this time he heard clear words.

 _"Ding dong I know you can hear me"_

The nation spun around quickly not sure where the voice had come from. Not behind him...or anywhere for that matter. He knew he got jumpy from horror films but this...

It wasn't normal

He would see something for it to not actually be there or jump at small noises that he realized later where just his cat. But that was clear and seemed to surround him. It filled his head.

"Screw it!" He took off in the direction of his room diving under the covers of his king size bed. "Man that was creepy." He shivered.He sat in complete silence under his bed for about 20 minutes before pulling his head out and glancing around his room. Nothing. He let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he would just go to sleep.

 _"Open up the door. I only wanna play a little."_

The shrill voice rang around him again echoing off the walls.

Alfred let out barley audible gasp. Once again glancing around. This time he didn't wait to hear it again he ran as fast as he could to his office and closed and locked the door. Out of breath.

 _"Ding Dong you can't keep me waiting"_

He jumped as the voiced came again. Turning to glance being him.

 _"It's already too late for you to try and run away"_

The voice was louder then before. Almost enough so that the nation had to cover his ears. This time, though, it came from one direction. America glanced to the window and saw something he would never forget. A little girl hovering just outside the window in a black dress with blinding white hair. She was smiling creepily with her head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

 _"I see you through the window"_

She chanted barley moving her mouth in an inhuman way that made Alfred cringe. He finally looked at her eyes.

Mistake.

They were blood read with extremely small pupils. They were surrounded in black. They looked devilish. Alfred took a step back.

 _"Our eyes are locked together"_

She stated. Still chanting. Alfred was terrified and wanted to look away but couldn't bring himself to. The girls smile-no now it was a smirk- returned showing off her razor sharp teeth.

 _"I can sense your horror"_

The voice became distorted throuout the room once again. She slowly moved her hand to press it against the window and her eyes darkened. Her movements were jerky and unnatural. Alfred who was normally calm and cool felt next to tears. Suddenly she was gone and he pulled his eyes away from the spot.

 _"Though I'd love to see it closer!"_

He ran...not sure where. Maybe back to his bedroom. But would he make it. He was on the other side of the house with a flight of stairs halfway in between.

 _"Ding dong here I come to find you hurry up and run out game of hide and seek has just begun"_

This time each word was whispered as if to be kept a secret. I didn't stop running. My feet echoed loudly after each step.

 _"I can hear your footsteps. Thumping loudly through the hallway"_

This only made him run faster. It was getting difficult and the voice sounding out more frequently now. Even though Alfred usually had great endurance he found his breaths becoming quick and more difficult as if his lungs had shrunk.

 _"I can hear your sharp breaths...You're not very good at hiding!"_

Alfred heard another set of footsteps join his own. No! He always almost there! He took the steps 2 at a time and finally yanked open the door to his room. He slammed it shut but forgot to lock it in his haste. He heard her chanting something over and over

 _"Just wait you can't hide from me. I'm coming!"_

He had to hide. But where? Under the bed? No too obvious. The o my other place was his closet so he went with that. Hiding behind some clean clothes and buried underneath some dirty one Alfred waited. He took deep breaths to be more quiet and sat in wait for around 5 minutes before hearing the voice again.

 _"Knock knock I am at your door now I am coming in no need for me to ask permission"_

He heard the door slowly creak open cursing himself for not locking in. But then again she was super natural she probably could've easily destroyed it anyway. He heard footsteps walking slowly in a strange rhythm on the floor.

 _"Knock knock I'm inside your room now where is it you've hid our game of hide and seeks about to end"_

He voice had changed drastically. It was sweet like someone talking to a puppy. It made him want to come out. He felt like it was pulling him but he stayed where he was. He heard more footsteps this time heading to the bed.

 _"Im coming closer...looking underneath your bed but-you're not here. I wonder...could you be inside the closet!"_

America had to cover his mouth as it had almost betrayed him and his hiding place. Not that it mattered now. The footsteps came extremely slow but still too fast for Alfred. Because he didn't want to die!the feet stopped just in front of the closet door.

 _"Ding dong I have found you"_ she waited a minute before saying something that vaguely sounded like 'you're it' but the nation's brain wasn't working right. It was too filled with panic to do anything.

The closet door slid open slowly and Alfred curled in on himself as a last resort of protection.all of a sudden the protection of the clothes were gone and he gasped at the sight of the small girl. She looked like she had just been given a prize. She leaned over until.her face was inches away from Alfred' s and whispered.

 _"Ding dong looks like I have one. Now your it. Ding dong pay the consequence"_

 **AN: yay I did it! It took me a while and I'm sorry if there are mistakes but I did this on my phone because I'm in the car so I couldn't easily use a laptop. Anyway there will be another chapter so all of u you who want to can figure out what happened to our dear alfie. Thanks for reading bye!**

 **P.S. Go liten to the song!!!**


	2. Not a chapter update

**hey so this isn't an update I just forgot to say this. If you think.i should continue this story past chapter 2 then let me know by commenting. also I know I said I would not tell you to comment but this is just once and you don't have to unless you want to. anyway im tahnkfil for the people who have already favorited and followed my srory i didnt thinknit was that good but thank you it makes me feel good about righting this. Though if I continue some of you may not like me because it will involve character death hehe anyway thanks!!!** **-Hetaliebecauseynot**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey so I'm back and it was brought to my attention that I accidentally posted my fanfic twice so I'm sorry about that. Also I want to hive a shoutout to Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU for being my first ever reviewer ever!!! I don't think I said this but I am new to writing fanfiction so thanks to anyone who has reviews and commented and everything. I will be continuing this story past chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own Hetalia.**

 **Enjoy!!!**

Chapter Two

 _"Ding ding looks like I have won. Now you're it! Ding dong pay the consequence."_

She leaned forward and poked his nose. Then in one quick motion slashed his throat with her nails. He screamed out in pain. Why him! Then he felt the pain subside and a weight tak the place pressing against him almost like a physical presence but not. He struggled to breath and couldn't see very well. He gasped as a message appeared on the wall next to him. He couldn't read it his vision wasn't working and to make it worse his glasses were gone. He could see a vague figure off on the other side of the room. He couldn't make it out but they laughed. He knew that laugh but at the time he couldn't put a face to it. A moment later the weight got heavier and caused enough pain to knock him out. In fact it did.

Why me! Why couldn't he have picked someone else. The pain lightened but bmwas still very present and almost as bad as before. She did what she was told and she was still the same. The weight pressing her on. She cried out in pain. She would find him. He was nice enough. He would help. The boss wasn't so bad but she just couldn't take it. He had to keep up his end of the deal.

~The next day~

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello" Arthur sighed picking up the phone that had Alfred s number on it.

"U-um hey Arthur" that wasn't Alfred. His voice was too quiet.

"Who's this"

"Matthew"

"Who?"

"Canada" who?

"Alfred's brother and Francis' son" light bulb!

"Oh Matthew I'm sorry" he heard Matthew sigh through the phone irritably but maybe he was just hearing things. Matthew irritable?

"Yeah that's fine" yep definitely hearing things.

"So why did you call?"

"Oh...somethinga happened to Alfred!" He quickly explained

"What is it"

"I-I'm not sure but he's gone and...and there's blood and" he heard the nation breaking down quietly.

"Hey calm down. I'll be over in a few okay?" He would have to leave his hotel room soon anyway might as well help the poor kid out.

 **~time skip by flying mint bunny~**

Arthur walled into the unlocked mansion to find a distressed looking Canada on the couch. He looked up when Arthur walked in.

"What is it" Matthew stood and motioned silently for him to follow so he did. When they arrived in the bedroom Arthur's nostrils were attacked by the metallic smell of blood. He looked around and saw a pile of slightly bloodstained clothes starting to dry. He continues examining the room when he saw the wall. It was covered in blood and had a message written in it.

 _"Do you want to play hide and seek"_

The message would seem childish if not for the situation but now it terrified him and obviously had a similar effect on Matthew. Just then he heard a voice. The voice of a child but more high pitched. It called out to Matthew and he turned sharply with something in his eyes...anger?

 **AN: Well I'm sorry that was short I wanted to write but also had trouble with it. I've been in a car for like 6 hours so give me a break. I won't be updating ever day I just had nothing more to do and this chapter is really sucky I know. Please don't hate me. Thanks for reading and stuffs I'll update asap.** **Also in that not at the top you will not be able to find the comment because I had uploaded this 2 times and had to take one down.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey I'm back. Sorry for taking so long. I was gonna update but then I had writers block so I waited and tried a ton of times. Then we had to move which we had just done in February. We are still getting unpacked and school is starting in a few days and my life is hectic. You try doing 11 hours of gymnastics every week, move in 3 weeks (just after getting back from vacation) and tell me how much you feel like writing fanfiction! I have also been procrastinating on this a lot so yeah. I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm working on it. Reviews and corrective criticism and all that crap is appreciated. Also sorry about any grammar mistakes.** **And sorry about when it says switch. that's just because the limes I put aren't showing up no matter what I do. If anyone has the solution please PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own hetalia (working on it tho lol XD)**

Arthur heard a voice. It seemed to call out to Matthew. It sounded almost like a child's. Matthew turned sharply with something in his eyes...anger?

"Michael are you alright" Arthur asked with concern. The Canadian quickly wiped the anger from his face.

"I-its Matthew..." He corrected quietly.

"Yeah sorry about that Lad" he said without much remorse. He was honestly more worried about Alfred. What had happened to him. Was he even alive? Matthew seemed to read his mind

"What do you think happened to him...what if he's dead Arthur?" His voice trembled and he looked up with scared eyes. Arthur moved a comforting hand to his shoulder.

"Don't worry..." He stopped, trying to remember Matthews name again but decided to just continue "we'll find him" Matthew nodded, and looked down. Again Arthur thought he saw a flash of anger. Since when did he get angry? Why would he be angry?

"I-i think I'm gonna go back home. Or maybe to papas house." he said and turned, leaving the room quickly.

~switch~

Alfred opened his eyes and felt pain. He tried to look around but the room he was in was very dimly lit. He blinked a few times and realised he still didn't have his glasses. Every time he breathed he felt a heavy weight on his chest. It was like the one before. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back. He struggled trying to stand but found his arms and legs were bound to a chair. Why was this happening. He felt like he was in a horror film. Those always had good endings right? He knew they didn't but he just wanted some sort of comfort. At first he was confused as to why be wasn't dead, hadn't that creepy girl slit his throat? Oh yeah, things like that couldn't kill him. Then what did this person want with him? Torture? Information? What information could he even give them?

~switch~

He opened the door just slightly to see his struggling hostage. He felt bad but- no, no he didn't feel bad. Alfred deserved this. So did the others. They would pay, they would all pay. Maybe then they would realise what they had done! He smirked and closed the door quietly. He couldn't be seen just yet. Maybe in a few days but not yet. He turned and walked down the hallway and up the stairs to continue making some food for himself. Maybe he would bring some to Alfred. Or not.

~switch~

Arthur watched the poor boy head off. What would they say to everyone else. 'Oh yeah by the qay Alfred is missing and theres blood on the wall no idea whats going on. Shall we have some tea?' No. Maybe He should wait. The work meeting was in about a week. But that would be a week lost to find him. He sighed looking around the room again. Maybe he should call some people to get help finding him. He would leave Matthew alone. The poor lad probably was having a breakdown. Just walking in on that scene all alone. He wondered what Matthew was doing at Alfred's house anyway but they are brothers so maybe just for a visit? He would have to ask next time they saw each other.

 **AN: Ah sorry it's short! I thought it was gonna be longer but i cant do anymore right now. This took me like a long time to write so yeah. I'm going to try and update in a few days but no promises. Please don't hate me! I'm thinking of bringing Gilbert into this because I love Him sooooo much! I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer and put something more important in it. Also to all of those who love Alfie please don't hate me I need this for the story. It works best with him. I tried using other characters and it just didn't work. Not sure if I'll be using the song again, other than like here and there. Not like I did in chapter one. Also if any of you guys are reading my story "Protect me" I am going to try to update that soon too.** **Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
